


[Podfic] Winterbloom - written by Shinybug

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the woods in the frozen heart of winter, a careless comment leads to a redefinition of Arthur's relationship with his manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Winterbloom - written by Shinybug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winterbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242713) by [Shinybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinybug/pseuds/Shinybug). 



> THIS PODFIC CONTAINS:  
> \- Winter porn  
> \- Me singing a drinking song - the lyrics are by Shinybug, but the melody is wholly and completely of my own creation.

| 

photo credit [here](http://s6.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/12/e8dae6719f6cd9166e9eb23fd18e5f1f.jpg)

music: [_Galliards_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=613nUS1m3j8) by John Dowland 

**Duration:** 00:46:26

**Size:** 43.03 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lry9qzk8i2on34e/Winterbloom.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjlefhNajgw&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/winterbloom).  
  
---|---


End file.
